BEd
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Otro escrito en español de esta pareja BugsxDaffy n.n espero que les guste, lo intente hacer mas corto que el resto de mis escritos. estos personajes no me pertenecen... son de la WARNER pero.. la historia la escribi yo hehe... dejen comentarios y leanlo!


Por lo general Bugs era un compañero de cama bastante tranquilo, siempre durmiendo de su lado, nunca invadiendo la parte que le correspondía a Daffy. De hecho era el pato quien tenia mas problemas para dormir, y es que le era inevitable el permanecer tranquilo durante las noches, tenia que mover sus piernas, sus brazos e incluso llegaba a rodarse de un lado al otro invadiendo el territorio del conejo al cual terminaba por golpear o despertar durante la noches, que de no ser por la extrema paciencia que le tenia el conejo con todo lo que el hacia durante mientras dormían, este lo hubiese corrido de su cama desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero… en particular esta noches fue distinta, y ahora era el quien dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza de lado pero el resto de su cuerpo boca arriba, sus brazos caían a los lados de su cabeza creando una posición bastante extraña para dormir, pero al menos de esta forma estaba quieto. Respiraba hondo y soltaba el aire de manera silenciosa (cosa muy extraña en el también), mas sin embargo su placido sueño fue destrozado algo que lo oprimía por completo haciendo que el respirar fuera un tanto mas difícil.

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado al ver que le era imposible levantarse. Trato de girar su cabeza pero también algo hacia opresión sobre esta de tal forma que no podía voltear bien.

Bugs…- murmuro con una mezcla de cansancio y enojo.

Ahora bien era el conejo, quien se había girado quedando literalmente sobre el, con su pecho colocado sobre la cabeza del pato, sus brazos cayendo pesados sobre los de él, su abdomen sobre el pecho y parte de su torso, y esas largas patas en medio de las suyas. Teniendo sus patas libres, doblo estas e intento levantarse pero solo lograba elevar la parte de su cintura dejando que su torso continuara inmóvil.

Conejo!- volvió a decir pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte intentando levantarlo con delicadeza.

Logrando su objetivo, el conejo aun dormido, aun en su mundo de ensueño; se apoyó sobre sus manos y se levanto por un momento dejando libre la cabeza del pato y también sus brazos y pecho. Pero antes de que Daffy pudiese acomodarse nuevamente para dormir, Bugs volvió a acostarse sobre el pato, pero esta vez con su cabeza a la altura del ombligo del plumífero y con sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de este.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Daffy, mientras que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba viendo como el conejo dormía tranquilo apretando con fuerza su cadera. Y el respirar de Daffy se hacia cada vez mas lento intentando controlarse, intentando que su respiración no fuera tan fuerte como para delatar su incomodidad.

Conejo despreciable…- susurro.

Logro erguirse un poco levantándose con sus codos apoyados en la cama y de esta manera comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás logrando liberar su cuerpo del ahora débil agarre. Dio un bostezo sintiendo el cansancio sobre sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir del lado en el que usualmente dormia el conejo, pero que ahora se encontraba durmiendo de su lado y en solo la mitad de la cama.

El pato opto por no mover al conejo de lugar, y quitándole la cobija se enredo en ella y se hecho a dormir de lado dejando sus patas estiras sobre la cama.

Pero no logro pasar ni una hora antes de que sintiera como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo pasando por sus piernas, su entre pierna, su abdomen, su pecho y sus hombros. Abrió los ojos soltando involuntariamente un ligero gemido y fue cuando lo vio denuevo, el cuerpo del conejo inclinandose sobre el haciendo que otra vez su cabeza quedara presionada bajo su pecho que dejaba escuchar el tranquilo respirar del conejo., pero ahora almenos tenia sus manos libres asi que colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen de Bugs empujo este intentando quitarlo de encima. Logrando su objetivo el conejo se quito por un momento para volverse a acomodar y ahora la cabeza de Bugs se encontraba presionando su pecho y esas manos traviesas se adentraron por debajo de su torso posándose en su espalda alta.

Daffy no hizo mas que soltar un suspiro seguido de un gruñido, era de madrugada y claro estaba que a esas horas de la noche no le venia en gana el ponerse a discutir por la invasión del conejo, quien dormía cómodamente sobre el. Así que acabo por darse por vencido, dejando que Morfeo lo llevara al mismo mundo de ensueño en donde estaba encerrado el conejo. Después de todo siempre era el, el que acababa molestando al conejo por las noches, que el conejo lo hiciera aun que sea una vez era algo justo.


End file.
